


Beach day

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Beach Day, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: "Ron walked into the sea until he was just beside George, water to his thighs, and rolled his eyes at George, something he reserved only for him. George casually put his arm around his waist and squeezed, dropping a quick kiss on his tan shoulder. Ron smiled at Carwood, who smiled back."Perfect day," softly said Carwood, and Ron couldn't agree more."Speirs/Lipton/Luz beach day shenanigans!





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt from richardwinters on tumblr, who requested my weak spot speirtonluz at the beach. Cuteness ensues!! (English is not my first language).

It was not that Ron didn’t like the beach.

The beach was fine. What was not fine, however, was the quantity of sand he would find after his day at the beach in some places he rather not think about right now.

Ron blinked back to reality when George called for him in the distance.

“Come on, Ron, hurry! You’ll miss all the fun!”

Carwood and George were setting down their blankets and beach umbrella further down the beach, close to the water. Carwood wore a grey t-shirt and some shorts, while George was already stripping down in his bathing suit, making Ron raise his eyebrows.  By the time Ron reached Carwood, George was already splashing around in the water, laughing, his hair sticking to his forehead.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” said Ron, and Carwood chuckled.

“Come on, I’ll put your sunscreen on,” said Ron, while sitting down.

Carwood nodded and removed his shirt. Ron followed the movement without really thinking about it, enjoying his boyfriend’s broad shoulders and back muscles coming into view.

“Ron?” asked Carwood. He was blindly giving the sunscreen behind his back, and Ron grabbed it, trying to focus on the task at hand.  

He started at Carwood’s neck, caressing and pressing down until he reached his shoulders, the coldness of the cream making Carwood shiver. It was the hottest day of the summer yet, and even with the beach umbrella, the two men could feel the heat, almost like a physical presence weighing down on them.

When he finished, Carwood took back the bottle, and switched positions so that Ron could have his turn. Ron loved the way Carwood’s hands caressed his back, and soon, he found himself closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

When he opened them, George was out of the water and running back towards them.

“Guys! I found a cool sea shell, look!”

He was so excited by his discovery, Ron couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips. Ron loved to see George's enthusiasm spreading on his face, from his charming smile to the wrinkling of his eyes.   

Carwood patted down the blanket beside him, inviting George to sit down.

“Come on, sunscreen time,” he instructed.

George whined. “But I’m in the water! I don’t need sunscreen!”

Ron chuckled to himself as he laid down on his blanket. He dug in his bag to find his book and settled to read as George finally sat down, grumbling. Carwood pressed a few kisses on George’s neck to thank him, before spreading the sunscreen on his skin. As soon as Carwood was done, George turned around, planted a quick kiss on Carwood’s forehead and sprinted back into the water.

After a while, Carwood joined George in the water. They were playing a simple game of catch. George was goofing around, jumping way too dramatically to catch the colorful ball in the air, then falling down in the water hard, splashing Carwood every time. Carwood didn't mind, laughing at George and throwing the ball very far so that he could do his acrobatics.

Ron was way to absorbed in his boyfriends' games to even think about joining them. He could see Carwood's smile from where he was, and hear his laugh, as clear as the relaxing sound of waves crashing on the beach.

"Hey, Ron! Come on in!"

Ron looked over at George. He was motioning him to come over, his body dripping with water. Carwood smiled at him, winking.

"Come on, you need to freshen up a little," said Carwood.

Ron nodded, convinced. He put down his book and stripped to his bathing suit quickly, certainly not blushing when George whistled low at the sight of his naked torso.

"Well, well well, I don't know who's boyfriend you are, but I'm certainly leaving with you later," said George in a corny voice when Ron reached the water, eyeing Ron from head to toe.

Ron walked into the sea until he was just beside George, water to his thighs, and rolled his eyes at George, something he reserved only for him. George casually put his arm around his waist and squeezed, dropping a quick kiss on his tan shoulder. Ron smiled at Carwood, who smiled back.

"Perfect day," softly said Carwood, and Ron couldn't agree more.

They played more catch and Ron went for a couple of quick lengths. After a while, they went back to their blankets, the sun starting to hit them a little bit too hard.  Carwood insisted they put their caps on and drank a lot of water, which Ron and George happily obliged. They ate the sandwiches Carwood prepared the day before (ham for George, salami for Ron), ate their chips and vegetables.

 

“George, don’t feed the birds, please,” said Carwood as a few seagulls approached them, eyes on their food.

 

“I’m not!” George innocently answered as he hid the rest of his bread behind his back, the very bread he was about to throw.

 

After their meal, they settled on their blankets, George dragging his so he could tan a little.

 

The wind was quiet, the sound of the waves relaxing. Ron was still reading his book, but couldn’t help but to steal glances at Carwood, who was slowly but surely falling asleep. Carwood’s book was now on his chest and his eyes were gradually closing. He then fell asleep completely, chest rising and falling with the rhythm of the waves.

 

Ron could not look away. Carwood’s full lips were slightly parted, his hair a mess because of the water, but almost translucid under the warm light of the sun. His skin was sun kissed, and a few freckles appeared on his skin, right across his nose. Ron felt his heart beat faster, and he slowly put down his own book, adjusting the beach umbrella so that none of the sun rays would hurt Carwood’s pale skin.

 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” asked George in a whisper, making Ron jump.

 

He turned around to see George lying on his stomach, propped on his elbows, looking at Carwood with such a fond expression, Ron suspected he wore exactly the same.

 

“Yes… Yes, he is,” Ron answered simply, turning his head towards Carwood.

 

When Carwood woke up, he had both Ron and George sleeping at his sides, George clutching at his arms and breathing slowly, his breath warm on his neck, Ron’s hand intertwined with his, his leg thrown on his own, his feet resting on George’s leg. Carwood found himself unable to move, but after thinking about moving for a few seconds, Carwood realized it was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

If Carwood could have frozen time, he would have stayed in that moment for the rest of his life, surrounded by the two men he loved the most.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :) Kudos and comments are literally my life.


End file.
